Many residential and commercial appliances perform specific but similar types of functions, and can share many of the same types of components and systems. For example, many appliances can have similar motors and controls adapted for use in a particular application, such as for mixing fluids and other matter in a blender, mixing material or chemicals in a mixer, cutting food in a food processor, mixing beverage material in a frozen concentrated beverage machine, kneading dough in a breadmaker, mixing ice cream ingredients in an ice cream maker, and the like. For each operation or task, a separate appliance having a separate dedicated drive unit, controls, and other equipment is needed. The residential and commercial appliances typically include bulky motors and electrical cords that clutter and consume counter and storage space. Even though the appliances can be stowed, stowing the appliances necessitates retrieval of the appliance for use.
Appliances that employ the same drive unit for multiple appliances exist, such as in-counter appliance drive units that can be connected to both mixers and blenders. Unfortunately, such appliances employ drive units that have multiple moving parts and connections that are subject to leaking, breakage, and other problems. In addition, the connection between the drive and driven portions of such appliances can be difficult to clean and present an undesirable appearance. Also, the drive units in such appliances having moving parts that are typically loud and can present maintenance issues over time.
Cleanup of appliances and surrounding counters is yet another problem with existing appliances, and can often be time consuming and inefficient. Inadequate cleaning can also cause sanitary problems.
Some embodiments of the present invention provide an apparatus for processing material adjacent to a barrier (e.g., a countertop or other surface), wherein the apparatus includes a portable container located on one side of the barrier and a stator located on an opposite side of the barrier. A rotor can be located within the portable container, and can be driven by a stator located on an opposite side of the barrier. In some embodiments, the rotor is free from mechanical connection to the stator, which can be controlled to generate a magnetic field that drives the rotor within the container. A processing unit (e.g., one or more blades, a whisk, a brush, or other element) can extend from the rotor and be rotatable by rotation of the rotor. Accordingly, any number of different material processing devices can be driven by the rotor and stator when the rotor is brought into magnetic communication with the stator. Because the drive unit in some embodiments has a stationary stator and no moving parts, a more reliable, quiet, and maintenance-free drive unit can be provided.
In some embodiments of the present invention, a mixing device is provided for mixing comestible material adjacent to a barrier, wherein the mixing device includes a stator having a plurality of windings, a portable container within which comestible material to be mixed is received, a controller coupled to the stator and adapted to be coupled to a power source, and a rotor comprised of magnetic material and located within the portable container and within a magnetic field of the stator. The rotor can be completely separated from the stator by the barrier and can be rotatable about an axis responsive to the magnetic field. The portable container can have at least one position with respect to the barrier in which the rotor is located within the magnetic field. At least one blade located within the portable container and coupled to the rotor can be rotatable about the axis with rotation of the rotor to mix comestible material within the portable container.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for processing material adjacent to a barrier is provided in which the method includes inserting material within a container, placing the container in a location adjacent to the barrier, generating a magnetic field in a stator located on a side of the barrier opposite the container, changing the magnetic field via a controller coupled to the stator, rotating a rotor free from mechanical attachment to the stator responsive to changing the magnetic field (wherein the rotor is located within the container), rotating a processing unit extending from the rotor, and processing the material within the container by rotation of the processing unit.
Each of the features disclosed herein is included within the scope of the present invention. In addition, all combinations of the presently disclosed features that are not mutually inconsistent or incompatible are also included within the scope of the present invention.
Further features of the present invention, together with the organization and manner of operation thereof, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like elements have like numerals throughout the drawings.